Music Videos
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: The Glee Club explores another part of music or rather another way of Exploring music. Couples that you'll just have to wait and see to find out starts out with puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Schu walked through the choir room doors to see his glee kids sitting there talking amongst themselves

"Guys I have a big announcement!" Mr. Schu exclaimed as he set his music down on the computer and propped himself up against it " Quick question for you guys: How do artists necessarily get the message of a song or their passion for it across without just singing it?" he looked around at the confused faces "The answer is music videos and that is what we will be doing."

Kurt stopped him by holding up his hand " Mr. Schu what exactly will we be doing ? What would we be doing with music videos?" there was some collective yeah's and sound of agreements towards Kurt's question were made.

"Great question Kurt, of this group of twelve there will be 4 directors those directors will direct two other members of their choosing in a music video there is also 8 students failing my classes and I have asked them to help you guys by telling them I will pull their grade up to a D. So are there any volunteers to be directors?"

Kurt was the first to stand up " I would love to do this, it's my fall back plan." he said with a flip of his hair

The next to stand up was Mercedes which surprised a few people " Well I personally think that all of yawl's could use a good music video." Mercedes said with classic sass

The next two people to stand up were Artie and Tina who both volunteered.

"Okay well this is fantastic!" exclaimed " Well since you all volunteered so will fully you can pick your couples. Kurt?"

"Puckleberry?" everyone gave him confused looks except Mercedes who looked jealous that he got them

Santana was the first to speak up about his decision " Who the hell is ' PuckleBerry'?"

Kurt gave Santana a exasperated look " Puck and Rachel. Like Bradjalena."

Everyone except the couple in question nodded understandingly.

"Okay moving on . Mercedes?" asked

"I guess I'll take the Inns." she replied

" Like a hotel? How can hotel sing?" Brittany questioned

Everyone gave her exasperated looks. Santana turned to her " The can't"

" Than why did Mercedes pick one."

" I picked Quinn and Finn because their last names end with INN." Mercedes explained gently.

" You chose them because of their name?"

" No. Artie choose." Mercedes demanded

"Ummm, eh, Brittany and Mike."

Brittany squealed and went over to hold Mike and Artie's hands.

Artie looked down at his hand uncomfortably and then gestured to his girlfriend to choose.

Tina looked at him and smiled and then turned to Santana and Matt " Guess your mine."

"Okay." Mr. S said and than there was silence

There was silence.

"PuckleBerry?" Rachel and Puck said

"Inns?" Finn and Quinn said

**So I Know that it is short but hey it's just the start.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt: Mission Puckleberry

By now it was Saturday and Rachel Puck and Kurt had agreed to meet at Kurt's house to discuss their plans.

"Okay well let's start." Kurt said

"Fabulous Kurt I have made a list of acceptable songs that I feel would be perfect." Rachel said taking out a clip board with a list on it

Kurt took a quick look at it said "Fantastic." before he threw it out the window next to him "Why don't we do what I want to do. Yeah? Yeah." Kurt said while smiling and nodding.

" Let's just get this over with." Puck said finally speaking up.

" I agree we should decide on a song." Rachel chimed in

" That I want you to sing." Kurt retaliated

" But Kurt I feel I might be a better judge-" Rachel was cut off by Kurt putting his hand over her mouth

"Build a bridge sweetie, Build a Bridge." and Kurt removed his hand from her mouth

" Okay well I would like to tell you that a show tune or maybe Barbra or something classic and old or maybe-"

This time it was Puck who put his hand over her mouth. Rachel gave him an incredulous look while her mouth still being covered by his hand. " What?" he asked looking at both of them " It worked when Kurt did it." he shrugged.

Rachel growing annoyed darted her tongue out from behind her lips and licked his hand. Puck ripped his hand away and looked at it. "Licking me Rachel ? Sexual I didn't even know we were at that stage yet but hey I'm game if you are." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

" Ugh." Rachel gave him a look of disgust. " I should use mouth wash god knows where that hand has been"

"Only thinking about you babe." he smirked. Rachel just sneered.

"Well if you two are down having what is obviously flirt sex could you wait and text it to each other later so we can move one?" Kurt finally butted in

"Fine." Rachel said simply "What do you suggest?"

"Sexy." Kurt summarized in one word.

"Well I'm here what more do you want?" Puck smirked yet again

" I have a vision. First we'll start with you Puck, Strawberry Fields Forever. Very beatles, Very manly, Very you." Kurt nodded encouraging the others to. The did. " Good well we'll need strawberries and a Scantily clothed Rachel. For both videos and you have naked."

"Wait." Puck stopped them smiling ear to ear. " Do I get to touch Berry's…. Berries."

Kurt shivered in disgust " That thought was just….. Way too….Straight for me. But technically yes you get to touch her berries and in your videos with actual berries."

"Sweet."

" Not sweet. What do you mean you are going to let him grope me?" Rachel said horrified

"Honey if I was you I would thanking me for what I'm doing for you. But if you don't want to do it I will GLADLY take your spot." Kurt said with a grin while eyeing up Puck

"NO Berry's doing it." Puck answered quickly

" Fine." came a response from disappointed other male. " Okay I am thinking maybe…." he looked her up and down sizing her up. "Christina Kesha or Katy." Kurt got an almost evil look " Oh this is gonna be good."

* * *

**Sorry It's Taking so long but I just wanted to add a shout out to ****gleefreak101 who without her this story would probably still be on hiatus along with my others but now they are not soooooo yeahhhhhh**


End file.
